A conventional drum 50 is shown in FIG. 9 and generally includes a shell 51 with two heads 52 on two opposite sides of the shell 51 and the two heads 52 are secured by two counterhoops 53 which tighten the heads 52 so that when beating the heads 52, an expected sound may produce. The heads 52 are usually colored with a light color and this makes the drum boring in view of aesthetic. Some manufacturers print their brand names or logos on the heads 52, the printed material on the heads 52 fade out and get dirty easily. Yet some manufacturers stick a decorative label on the heads 52. The glue could hardened exposed in the sunshine and rains so that the decorative labels are peeled off after a period of time of use.
The present invention intends to provide a drum having transparent heads each of which includes a base, a decorative layer, a protection layer and a durable layer which has straight ridges spread on the outer surface thereof so that the patterns on the decorative layer can be protected and the parallel ridges makes the patterns look like flapping.